fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DnW0/Sandbox
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Sidifenwang Feiyang Origin: SWverse Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Key Base | Notable Attacks/Techniques: :' Sidifenwang can manifest his thoughts/imagination into reality. This ability can be used to create virtually anything through thought, erase something by imagining that a specific object does not exist, as well as a large variety of other things such as to change the trajectory of projectiles, give various traits to object even if it defies logic such as giving the quality of combustion to water or conductive properties to a material that would otherwise be an insulator. This ability is also shown the quality of being unable to be nullified since while activating this ability, Sidifenwang is simultaneously imagining that this ability is functioning without hindrance. ': A quality born out of complete irrationality that aligns with Sidifenwang's desire to be able to perceive all things. This quality allows for Sidifenwang to be unaffected by any force that can act as fast or faster than an instant and affect Sidifenwang's entire being simultaneously. Due to this quality, Sidifenwang has also shown the ability to remain unaffected by effects forced on him as well as abilities that instantaneously affect the environment and thus have the environment instantly affect Sidifenwang. Although, this ability is relative to Sidifenwang's speed and only affects abilities that Sidifenwang himself perceives as instantaneous (not to be mistaken with abilities that are simply too fast for Sidifenwang to perceive but still not instantaneous for Sidifenwang can still be affected by abilities with such qualities). Essentially, abilities that move at infinite speeds can still affect Sidifenwang as long as he is also moving at infinite speed. This ability should not be mistaken with Power Nullification for the environment will still remain affected while Sidifenwang is not being affected. *':' :''' A quality that is described as Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Summary Zhandou Li'Tonyi (战斗力统一 "fighting force unity") is a Powers and Stats Tier: Varies with the weakest at 10-C Name: Zhandou Li'Tongyi Origin: SWverse Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 9), Soul Manipulation, Possession, Plot Manipulation due to Freak Occurrence (Zhandou will not ever have his desires betrayed by his manifestations, although it is very easy for them to do so, the timeline will continue to write itself so that it will never happen even when mind manipulation is an option), Air Manipulation by possessing gas particles in the air, Water Manipulation by possessing water molecules, Creation, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Key Network | Ji'Dian | Zhandou Li'Tongyi Notable Attacks/Techniques: Collective Unity: Zhandou's most notable quality manifests as a vast collective consciousness that can freely split and manifest fractions of itself among numerous vessels. Zhandou's manifestations range from the very bits of dust and subatomic particles that make up entire portions of land to entire planets, even to the degree of encompassing all that exists in an entire universe. These vessels can also be matter created by Zhandou himself, allowing for Zhandou to essentially create animated forms of objects. All manifestations are connected through a vast network and either can share their memories and experiences to all others or roam on their free will, although still tied to the network. Due to freak occurrence, his split consciousnesses will never act in a way that impedes Zhandou's desires although they can deny orders. It should also be noted that although each manifestation seems to have its own will, they all are portions of Zhandou himself. Freak Occurrence: A quality that states: "There are things that have not happened, did not happen, and will not happen" to describe certain things that simply have not and will not happen to a specific individual through what seems to be sheer coincidence. At a certain point in time within an individual's lifetime, they will come to know of their specific "Freak Occurrence" and will know of the specific thing that will never occur in their time of existence. These qualities are not tied to a specific resistance and numerous individuals have been noted to have the ability to make their "Freak Occurrence" happen but the fact that no individual has, will, or is determined to perform it is also due to Freak Occurrence. Zhandou will not ever have his desires betrayed by his manifestations, although it is very easy for them to do so, the timeline will continue to write itself so that it will never happen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Summary Muxing (木行), based on the corresponding WǔXíng phase of wood, is the elemental god of life as well as the conceptual embodiment of growth and curiosity. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Origin: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Summary Huoxing (火行), based on the corresponding WǔXíng phase of fire, is the elemental god of fire as well as the conceptual embodiment of energy, hatred, and resolve based on its corresponding Zàng-Fǔ (脏腑) network qualities of passion, intensity, hate, and resolve. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Li Ran'Shao of Fire | Ares, God of War | Fire Lord Huoxing Origin: SWverse Gender: Genderless Age: As old as the concepts that he embodies. Classification: Elemental god of fire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4, 8, and 9: Will always exist and can always resurrect from any location hotter than 600K. Is a mortal manifestation of Fire Lord Huoxing), Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly with the assistance of Huoxing), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, gradual Existence Erasure and Transmutation via 尘归尘 - Ashes to Ashes (Can reduce any form of matter as well as souls and memories to ash even in a way that defies logic), Life Manipulation (Can create living constructs of fire and magma that possess Inorganic Physiology and Elemental Intangibility), Aura, minor Physics Manipulation (Burned down an emancipation grid and energy shields. Can burn down any form of matter to ash even in a way that defies the laws of physics), Non-Physical Interaction, Shapeshifting, Teleportation (Can warp through pools of lava), Portal Creation Rage Power, Reactive Evolution gains power within higher temperatures, Memory Manipulation (Anything reduced to ash by Li Ran'Shao will be erased from everyone's memories), Soul Manipulation (Li Ran'Shao's fire will burn down the soul of the victim), Enhanced Senses, Plot Manipulation due to Freak Occurrence, Extrasensory Perception, Earth Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation with World Ignition, can light empty space on fire. Resistance to extremely high temperatures, Water Manipulation, and Air Manipulation | All previous but at a much higher degree, Soul Absorption, Attack Potency: Continent level (, Planet level via World Ignition Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with FTL+ reaction speed | Lifting Strength: Class Z (Can lift an entire planet's surface and mantle worth of magma) Striking Strength: Continent Class, Planet Class via World Ignition Durability: Continent level | Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Hundreds of meters normally, Planetary via World Ignition | Universal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 火 - Fire: Li Ran'Shao's most notable quality as an avatar of Fire Lord Huoxing allows him to freely manipulate any form of fire, magma, and heat in general, Ran'Shao can cause anything within a 250 meter radius around him to spontaneously combust or catch on fire. Ran'Shao possesses a 300 meter wide aura where everything within this aura is super-heated to 1800K, this range is extended to 2000 meters and is only active for 24 hours after he uses World Ignition. Ran'Shao has also expressed the ability to create living constructs of fire and magma and can warp and teleport through pools of magma with temperatures higher than 600K. Ares can utilize this quality at a range that encompasses the entirety of a given universe at a temperature up to 10^20K and can activate or deactivate this quality at will. 尘归尘 - Ashes to Ashes: The act of burning something down is akin to the act of destroying or erasing something from view or memory. Ran'Shao's fire will regard anything as a form of fuel, whether it be any form of matter, souls, and memories, all will be reduced to ash even in a way that defies logic, such as within an environment without oxygen. Ran'Shao can also specifically burn down memories or souls and anything that Ran'Shao physically burns down with fire will be burned to an ash, be erased from everyone's memories, and will have their souls destroyed. Fires can also light empty space and create what seem to be floating balls of fire, though his fire can not burn down the fabric of space and time but can still spread. This quality is not prevalent within any constructs of fire or magma created by Ran'Shao nor within his aura. Due to this quality, Ran'Shao's fire can not be extinguished using water, or eliminating exposure to oxygen. World Ignition: Li Ran'Shao's most destructive technique in which he gradually heats a given environment, potentially up to the size of an entire planet around the size of Earth, to 8000K while causing numerous volcanoes to rise and erupt across the planet's surface. When the surface of the planet is reduced to a vast expanse of molten rock, Ran'Shao will gradually accelerate to flow of magma opposite to the planet's rotation at a speed up to 200 km/s. Wu Yan Zhang Qi (乌烟瘴气: Pandemonium): Freak Occurrence: A quality that states: "There are things that have not happened, did not happen, and will not happen" to describe certain things that simply have not and will not happen to a specific individual through what seems to be sheer coincidence. At a certain point in time within an individual's lifetime, they will come to know of their specific "Freak Occurrence" and will know of the specific thing that will never occur in their time of existence. These qualities are not tied to a specific resistance and numerous individuals have been noted to have the ability to make their "Freak Occurrence" happen but the fact that no individual has, will, or is determined to perform it is also due to Freak Occurrence. Key: Li Ran'Shao | Ares | Huoxing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Summary Tuxing (土行), based on the corresponding WǔXíng phase of earth, is the elemental god of earth as well as the conceptual embodiment of transition and anxiety. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Tuxing Origin: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Summary Jinxing (金行), based on the corresponding WǔXíng phase of metal, is the elemental god of metal as well as the conceptual embodiment of thought. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Jinxing Origin: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Summary Shuixing (水行), based on the corresponding WǔXíng phase of water, is the elemental god of water as well as the conceptual embodiment of fear. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Origin: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: